Rogue Cheney
' in "Orga of the Black Lightning"}} |image= |kanji=ローグ・チェーニ |rōmaji=''Rōgu Chēni'' |alias=The Shadow Dragon (影竜 Eiryuu) |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Black |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Cape |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Team Sabertooth |partner=Frosch Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Rogue wears a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to don a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-colored cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Personality Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely seems to show emotions. He also wasn't as interested in watching the matches as Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of the five strongest Mages, he seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and their Guild Master immediately banished her, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting simply says that this is the way their guild works, and didn't think much of what just happened. However, Rogue does have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, starts worrying and crying, and asks him if he would disappear since he is weak, Rogue smiles kindly and says that it would never happen since he was with him. History Rogue was raised by a Dragon, just like Sting. Rogue learned Dragon Slayer Magic from his dragon, and eventually used this very same Magic to kill it, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer. At some point in his life, he also implanted Dragon Lacrima in his body, which made him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Seven years ago, he was a fan of Natsu Dragneel, as well as a fan of Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Sting and Rogue talk about how the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago have returned, though Rogue says he does not care. Sting knows he is lying, and points out how he admired Natsu Dragneel so much seven years ago. Sting continues talking about seven years ago, including Rogue being a fan of Gajeel Redfox. Just then, an archer from a Dark Guild arrives and shoots an arrow at the two. Sting grabs the arrow as it comes towards them and eats it, and then uses his Dragon's Roar. The attack barely misses the archer, which causes him to flee. Sting calls him scum for abandoning his comrades. Just then, Lector and Frosch appear praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if they want to duel Natsu, but Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue about Natsu deciding to participate in the tournament. Sting gets enthusiastic with the tournament while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, he and Sting fight and defeat some Mages before meeting Natsu, who they make fun of for being a Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon. They then announce that they are third generation Dragon Slayers who killed the dragon that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 Rogue, Sting, and their Exceeds then leave, but not before Sting tells Natsu that they will show him the true power of a Dragon Slayer if the main event ends up being a battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 Later on, the teams which passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games arrive at the stadium one by one. After the teams are revealed, Rogue walks out with Sting and the three other members of his team who took 1st place in the preliminaries, meeting his former role model, Gajeel, along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 12-13 Rogue remains quiet and solitary throughout much of the first day. While Sting and Rufus begin talking about War Cry from Team Quatro Cerberus, Rogue walks away saying he doesn't care, and telling himself silently that he's only interested in Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 10 By the end of the day, Team Sabertooth is in the lead with 20 points in total.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 The next day during the Chariot, seeing how Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu are all affected by transportation sickness, Rogue realizes that this affects all Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12 The second day eventually ends with Sabertooth gaining 0 points, moving them down to second place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 1 That night, Rogue is present with the rest of his guild when Sabertooth's Guild Master Jiemma talks about how Sabertooth is supposed to be strongest guild. Rogue looks away when Yukino is forced to strip, and when she has been excommunicated from Sabertooth. Afterwards, while walking down the hallway, he questions Sting about their guild and says that Yukino was their comrade, but Sting replies that Yukino disappeared because she was weak. Frosch then asks if he will also disappear because he's weak, but Rogue says that he won't since Frosch is with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-14 Later on, the Sabertooth lodgings is attacked by an intruder. Rogue and Frosch report the news to Sting and Lector, who are also awakened by the noise, and they rush to find the intruder. As they hurry, they witness several of their guildmates being attacked by Natsu, making the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth shocked. Their Guild Master, Jiemma, appears and is challenged to a fight by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 Rogue is left speechless and wonders if Yukino's excommunication is the reason for his intrusion. He watches as Natsu fights Dobengal and then Jiemma, only for the latter fight to be interrupted with Minerva's arrival with a captured Happy. Happy's capture forces Natsu to leave, but not before sharing a small give of advice. Listening to Natsu's words about how Sabertooth should take better care of their guild mates, Rogue thinks how those types of bonds don't seem to exist in Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283 At the end of the Third Day's events, Rogue comes back to Sabertooth's lodgings to wait for the next day. He's seen looking down, thoughtful, after his partner Sting expresses his feelings about the next day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 19 Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of a dragon. He can consume external sources of his associated element to replenish his energy, and is immune to the effects of said element. This Magic also grants him a heightened sense of smell. What element Rogue has control over is as of yet unknown. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 Equipment Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color. Major Battles *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Mages Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Rogue's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers